deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath
Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Weiss Schnee from the web series RWBY and Esdeath from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill. Description Two of the most cold hearted ice queens now clash with their rapiers. Which will be declared as the best queen of this element? Interlude Wiz: The element of ice is an extremely potent power within battle. Boomstick: And it's really cool to have! Wiz: Though these two manipulators of the cold are so known they're referred to ice queens. Boomstick: Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation. Wiz: And Esdeath, the strong, yet sadistic general. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee Wiz: In the Beacon Academy, students are trained to become Hunters, in which they'll fight the dark creatures known as the Grimm. Boomstick: Who decided that kids could take down these things? I mean seriously, they're too young! Wiz: Actually, they decided to become Hunters on their own... Boomstick: ...Well damn. Anyway, one of the most famous students is the stuck-up brat Weiss. Wiz: Though underneath that façade is a girl who has had a much harder life. Born as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, her family haven't exactly been supportive. Boomstick: Hey, don't forget the group that tries to steal the dust! Wiz: Right. The White Fang are essentially a revolution of human animal hybrids who were neglected in the past, which would damage or even destroy transport with Dust, all because of slave labor which MAY involve the Fanus. Boomstick: And apparently, this comes from a 'trustworthy' source. Wiz: After her move to Beacon at seventeen, she was paired up with Ruby Rose on the first year entry exam, much to her dismay. Boomstick: So, a hyperactive girl who skipped two years and a somewhat intolerable, selfish person paired together? What could possibly go wrong? Wiz: They did manage to pass and were paired up with another duet consisting of Blake, a Fanus in disguise and Yang, who happened to be Ruby's sister. Boomstick: But boy, Weiss sure wasn't happy about it. Now she had to deal with three immature people. Then she kind of accepted them as teammates and didn't seem to whine as much. Wiz: Her normal attire consists of a short dress, high heeled boots and a jacket, not exactly the best attire for combat. Boomstick: Though she does have a more appropriate outfit known as the SnowPea, which is somewhat similar to her normal gear. Wiz: However, it is not known whether this increases her defenses or not, but it does cover some of her exposed areas. Boomstick: She wields a modified rapier known as Myrtenaster, which is used for quick attacks and complimenting her fast fighting style. Wiz: Along with this, it has a revolving chamber containing Dust. Boomstick: It's Dust! Wiz: ...With these chambers, she can freeze the floor, use ice, shoot a stream of fire, reflect attacks and fire ice stars to bind her opponent. Boomstick: But that's not all, she's able to use her Semblance, which I don't get in the slightest. Wiz: Simply put, a Semblance is a unique ability that a Hunter can use. In Weiss' case, it allows her to create Glyphs, making her accelerate her speed, make barriers and support herself in mid-air. In addition, it can be used to make opponents spring up into the air. Boomstick: You'd expect Weiss to be unable to walk on ice due to her high heels, but she uses them to slide on ice in tandem with swift movements. Wiz: Her agility would prove to be her greatest asset, though at the cost of her durability. Boomstick: Even in her SnowPea uniform, it doesn't make her any more resistant to attacks. Wiz: And while she does coach herself to be calm, her tendency to lash out with her bratty nature does make her a little overconfident. Boomstick: Even with little faults like these, she is one of the more capable students at Beacon. Weiss: I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty. Esdeath Wiz: In the world of Akame ga Kill, there are many ruthless, corrupt generals and puppeteers who run the Capital from the inside. Boomstick: However, there are a few who are out just to terrorize. Wiz: The one that is the most known out of them is Esdeath, otherwise known as the strongest general and it's not hard to see why. Boomstick: Damn, that's one fine beauty. Wiz: You won't say that once you discover she tortures people for a living, finding more methods of distressing her foes. Then there's the fact she's in a one-sided relationship already. Boomstick: I'd still bang it... Wiz: (sigh), Continuing, she grew up with her father, the cheif of a northern village. Boomstick: Then she went on an outing, only to return seeing the village on fire, though despite her being surrounded by death, she didn't mind much. Wiz: Seeing her father in his dying moments, he merely said that the weak deserve to perish, something she'd live by from then on. Boomstick: Afterwards, she traveled to the Capital to rise in the army's ranks. Surprisingly enough, due to the skills she developed while with her father, she quickly advanced through the ranks and became the most ferocious general to exist. Wiz: Though after being noticed by the Prime Minister, she was given three Teigu to use from then on. Boomstick: And despite liking them, she sighted a fourth Teigu which was known to make the consumer insane. Wiz: Yet after drinking its contents and a little struggle, she actually managed to tame it, becoming the first and only known wielder of the Demon's Extract. Boomstick: Oh, and you know the other weapons? She gave them to her three subordinates. Pity they died quick. Wiz: When her subordinates did pass, a new team was made consisting of Teigu users who could hope to counter the revolutionary group Night Raid. Boomstick: They were the Jaegers, which totally isn't a word used in so many things. Wiz: Naturally, as the strongest general, Esdeath was part of this group to ensure Night Raid would fall, several members managing to kill some characters in the process. Boomstick: Oh, so it's one of those anime where anyone can die? Wiz: Effectively. Boomstick: And I just started to warm up to Sheele. Wiz: Boomstick! If you want to keep your view on Sheele, then do not watch the next episode! Boomstick: Please, what could possibly-''' (Shows scene of Sheele getting killed) '''Boomstick: Noooo! How could you!? Wiz: I warned you. Boomstick: Now I can't trust any character to live after I'm done with this... Wiz: With that out of the way, Esdeath's main weapon of choice is a long rapier, which she is extremely efficient with, whether it's slashing her opponents or stabbing them. Boomstick: Along with that is her strong sixth sense, allowing her to easily detect killing intent, though I think it'd be inefficient, since she's usually the one with the intent to kill. Wiz: And her habit of torturing things has actually become a hobby, which makes her so knowledgeable on the human anatomy that with her precision, she can render an opponent's organs useless. Boomstick: But sure enough, there's a much bigger arsenal up her uniform's sleeves. Wiz: Remember the Demon's Extract? Well, after consuming it, she became able to not only manipulate ice, but create it as well. Boomstick: This overpowered ability allows her to create icicles, a massive ball of ice, a wall of ice, ice swords...and pretty much anything else that's ice in nature. Wiz: However, when her second encounter with Night Raid's Tatsumi ended, she knew she wanted to be with him, and never let him escape from her again. In order to do this, her trump card was unlocked. Boomstick: Well, way to go Tatsumi! Now every Night Raid member's going to die! Wiz: This new ability granted Esdeath to freeze time and space, making her opponents freeze in place. Boomstick: Heck, even ice is stationary in this state, talk about sub-zero temperatures. The only disadvantage is that those with resistance to ice can freely move in this state. Wiz: Though it also puts lots of strain on her body, not to mention she can only use it once every day. Boomstick: Regardless, Esdeath has managed to freeze a lake, complete an expedition much sooner than expected, despite going against a "powerful opponent" and has taken out many Danger Beasts, even those that were created by the group Wild Hunt. Wiz: This does somewhat lead to her greatest downfall. She goes easy on weaker foes, allowing them to live just to be beaten down again. Then there's the bloodlust... Boomstick: Yeah, turns out she can be a psycho at times, wanting to fight strong people to the death. It wouldn't be bad if she didn't torture them while doing it. Wiz: Despite her knowledge on the human body, she only uses it to inflict massive amounts of pain on the fool who went against her in the first place. Boomstick: However, once this ice queen fights seriously, the amount of pain you'd feel would be beyond the imagination. Esdeath: The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Weiss is seen walking through the streets of along with the rest of her team, after completing the many assignments set by their teachers. There is a festival going on and the girls are enjoying their break, watching several people fighting in a colosseum. The crowd roars as another combatant falls at the hands of a mysterious blue-haired woman, though the cheering ceases once the woman starts to torture him publically. ???: What's wrong? I thought you'd have been much stronger. Oh well, it seems as though I'll have to enjoy you being flattened under my boot! At that moment, the crowd screams as she digs her heel into the man's back, causing him to yell out in pain. As the crowd floods out, Team RWBY look at each other. Yang: This is horrible! Looks like I'll deal with this one. Ruby: No Yang! She's dangerous. Besides, who's going to evacuate these bystanders? Gritting her teeth, Weiss just looks down in anger at what Esdeath is doing. Noticing, Blake gives a concerned look. Blake: Weiss, are you alright? With that, the white-haired girl stands up and prepares her rapier, eager to defeat this new foe. Weiss: ...I'll face her. Ruby: Are you sure? Weiss: Hmph, you make it seem as though I'm not capable. Of course I'm sure. Ruby: Alright then, be careful... With that, the rest of Team RWBY begin to escort the civillians out of the colosseum, then retreat to comfort them. Meanwhile, Weiss jumps onto the stage, pointing her weapon at her combatant. Weiss: Hey you! Why don't you try and defeat someone who isn't defenseless? Esdeath: The weak are merely my playthings. If you want to meet a cruel end, then I shall grant that to you. Once she said that, Esdeath lifted her foot up from the man, who proceeds to run away. Then, an icicle impales him to a wall before making walls of ice around the colosseum, preventing any outside interference. She then unsheathes her rapier and points it at Weiss with hostility. At first, Weiss falters due to the intimidating aura surrounding Esdeath before regaining her posture. Weiss: You'll pay for this! FIGHT! Weiss begins by activating a glyph underneath her before flying at incredible speed towards Esdeath. However, the general knocks Myrternaster's point away from her body, causing its owner to miss. At the moment Weiss almost gets to Esdeath, the latter kicks Weiss in the stomach, the force sending her near the arena's edge. As Esdeath approaches her target, Weiss jumps out and shoots fire from her rapier. To combat this, Esdeath summoned a wall of ice to temporarily protect her from the heat, giving her the opportunity to jump away. Esdeath: Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated you...From this point on, I will not view you as a school girl, but as a warrior. Weiss: As if I needed you to tell me that. Esdeath: That's true. But prepare yourself! In that instant, Esdeath rushed at Weiss, letting off a flurry of slashes and stabs, to which the student replies with blocking her opponents strikes. Nearly being overpowered, Weiss puts all of her force into blocking the next strike, creating a power struggle between the two. With that achieved, Weiss, while losing the struggle, redirects the foe's rapier, causing it to slash the air instead of herself and jumps back, creating a glyph behind her and charging at a high speed towards Esdeath. Not having enough time to block with her rapier, Esdeath creates an ice sword to block the attack before kicking Weiss, sending her into the stands. Esdeath: Is that all? I'm a little disappointed. Weiss then gets up and jumps back into the arena, impaling her sword into the ground, making the floor icy and causing several icicles to protrude out of the ground towards her enemy. Esdeath simply jumps away from the newly created icicles, keeping her grip on the ice. Esdeath: Yes, that's more like it! Weiss: No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll always get up until I defeat you. Esdeath: Is that so? Then, let's test that, shall we? With that said, Esdeath creates many icicles and fires them at Weiss, who cuts through them with ease. Meanwhile, Esdeath runs around the outside before leaping towards Weiss. The latter then creates a barrier, causing Esdeath the fly into the stands. However, she shrugs off the damage and creates a massive horn of ice, only just reaching the top of the ice walls. Esdeath: Lets see how you handle this! Suddenly, a massive ball of ice is falling into the colosseum and Esdeath swerves around it, causing Weiss to shoot a stream of fire towards it. The ice ball melted and the water was evaporated as a result. However, Esdeath then dived down and nearly impacted Weiss. Luckily, the latter dodged, though not without being grazed on her back by Esdeath's rapier. As the dust around the impacted area, a glyph glows under Esdeath, launching her up into the air unexpectedly. At that moment, Weiss fired six blue stars at Esdeath, who manages to shatter five of them. With the last one clinging to her arm, Weiss imbued her blade with ice before using her glyphs to launch herself into the air and charge at Esdeath. It appeared to be over, until Esdeath smiled, then cut off her trapped arm, allowing her to descend to the floor and evade the attack. Confused, Weiss looked towards Esdeath, who was sending icicles in her direction. Blocking them, Weiss also descends down and closes the distance between them. At the moment Weiss nearly impales her foe... Esdeath: Mahapadma! Leaning back so the attack wouldn't hit her, Esdeath activated her trump card, freezing Weiss in place. Esdeath: You are a worthy foe, but now's the time to end our fun. While time and space was frozen, Esdeath pierced Weiss' heels, then stabbed her back. The next thing Weiss knew, she felt pain rushing into her legs and chest, seeing no-one in front of her and a rapier sticking out of her body. Then, when she looked behind her, the general showed an evil grin, tossing Weiss to one side. Struggling to get up, Weiss tries to crawl to her sword, but Esdeath digs her heel into Weiss' hand. With a scream of agony emitted from the defeated enemy, Esdeath laughs. Esdeath: You're lucky you gave me a good fight. If you didn't, you'd be in much more pain. While it would be delicious, a worthy foe such as yourself is also satisfying. Then, after respecting Weiss, Esdeath lifts her foot up, puts her hand on the girl and freezes her body before punching it, smashing the ice into many shards. Afterwards, she noticed Weiss' rapier and instead of taking it for her own, she impaled it into the ground where her body was as a form of gravestone for her foe. K.O! Esdeath then calls her dragon and flies away, allowing the ice around the colosseum to melt. When the rest of Team RWBY rush in, all they see is some of Weiss' frozen remains and at the center of the clumps of ice, Myrtenaster resided. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: All I can do now is feel for the rest of the team... Wiz: Weiss may have been a tricky opponent to go against with her Semblance and Dust, but Esdeath was just far more powerful and more experienced on the battlefield. Boomstick: The only way Weiss could actually keep up with Esdeath was with the use of her glyphs, and even then, Esdeath was faster out of the two as she was able to go faster than Akame, who can move near supersonic speeds. Wiz: And while the different variations of Dust did keep Esdeath at bay, it only prolonged the inevitable. There were only two useful moves Weiss had, which was fire and the ice stars. While fire may be effective on ice, Esdeath has actually summoned her ice in warm conditions and it takes minutes before some of them melt. Boomstick: The ice stars serve as Weiss' trump card, being able to bind foes before she lands the finishing blow, but not only can these be destroyed, but due to Esdeath doing anything to continue a fight, she would even sacrifice an arm. Wiz: Then there's the difference in strength. Weiss may be able to dish out a fair amount of damage, but is unable to take many hits. On the other hand, Esdeath is more than capable of both inflicting damage and receiving it. In addition, Weiss' ability to freeze the floor didn't affect Esdeath at all, since she's actually walked on ice before, showing no signs of slipping. Boomstick: Her knowledge on the human anatomy also gave her an edge as it allowed her to easily cripple Weiss if she wasn't careful and her sadistic tendencies are rarely used in combat. In fact, she's only done it once she knows the battle's won. Wiz: Weiss also had no way to counter Esdeath's trump card, which is one of her most reliable assets. This means that she would use it in any scenario, specifically the ones she would lose without it. Finally, Weiss, while being level-headed, can become overconfident in her abilities, which would result with her unconsciously making openings. Boomstick: Looks like Weiss couldn't deal with Esdeath's Schnee. Esdeath sure skated by. The general sentenced Weiss to Death. Wiz: Those puns are really bad...The winner is Esdeath. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015